Prey (HSE and HSW)
Prey are non-playable creatures which can be eaten and regenerate health. Some prey items are violent, and some are passive but will try to escape from your shark's gaping mouth. Their main purpose is a way to gain points and in-game currency via eating them. Kempy Bass Kempy aka the man-fish is one of the most well-known characters in the franchise he also is believed to be based off of the creator of FGOL (future games of London) HSE He usually can be found in his lair on the right side of the map along with a sunken object. Sometimes leaves his lair and appears bigger outside of it for some reason. HSW He does not actually appear in the game but cameos such as a fortress in the arctic ocean and a grave in the Pacific Ocean. There's another variant of Kempy bass in HSW called Kempys foothttps://hungry-shark.fandom.com/wiki/Kempy_Foot. It has the same face as Kempy bass and spawns in the Arctic Oceans map. It can be rarely round in Kempys fortress which is on the far right side of the map. Gemfish and Golden fish They can be eaten by any shark and are the only creature that give in-game currency when eaten. Gem Fish are quite rare and will try to swim away upon approaching it so don't let it escape! Small Fish Tropical fish are non-violent prey that can be eaten by any shark. Even the Black-tip reef shark can eat them. Here is a list of all small fish in Hungry Shark World. * Tropical Fish/Symphysodon * Parrotfish * Channicythadae * Arctic Char * Clownfish * Sardines * Flying Fish * Chinese Tropical Fish Large Fish Large fish are very similar to small fish, as they are harmless, give shoal bonuses when a shoal is eating, and can be eating by any shark. These fish below are the large ones. * Tuna * Mahi-Mahi Saltwater Crocodiles Saltwater Crocodiles are reptiles that can be found in Hungry Shark World ''in the South China Sea. They take a lot of effort to eat and often escape the bites of !! sharks. Eels Eels are prey that usually attack the shark by biting the shark in massive groups. Electric eels attack in groups all at once and can deal a massive amount of damage to your shark in a short amount of time, and even kill you if you are unable to devour them quickly enough. They require large and so forth sharks eat. ''HSW * Electric Eel * Moray HSE * Gulper Fish * Electric Eels Jellyfish Blue Jellyfish are the weakest of all the jellyfish. To eat them you will need at least a Tier XL shark. Green Jellyfish are more dangerous than the blue jellyfish to eat them you will need at least a Tier XXL shark. Pink Jellyfish are the second deadliest of all jellyfish in the game. So far only Tier !! Sharks eat them. Red Jellyfish are much more deadly than the other jellyfish. Just one sting or two can cause instant death for your shark. So far only the the Atomic Shark can eat them. King Jellyfish are very deadly large jellyfish that can be found exclusively in the South China Sea. Their sting is very damaging and kill any shark quickly without eating any food. No shark can eat king jellyfish without a mega gold rush or super size mode, and can be found with groups of Pink Jellyfish. The Kraken pet can eat all types of jellyfish except the King Jellyfish, albeit, quite slowly. Narwhals (HSW) The Narwhal is a violent prey similar to dolphins that can be found in the Arctic Ocean. Just like dolphins, narwhals will laugh when nearby. It can be only eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. They are able to charge and deal some damage, though not a significant amount, but they do attack in groups and stun your shark momentarily if they hit you. Evil and Enemy Sharks Enemy sharks are evil counterparts of the playable sharks in Hungry Shark. It depends on the size tier for if they can be eaten or not. Sharks can eat all enemy sharks in their tier and below. Dolphins (HSW) The dolphin is a creature that spawns in both the Pacific Islands and the Arabian Sea. It is easy to know if any are nearby due to their laughing. They can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. Seals (HSW) Seals are creatures that spawn in the Arctic Ocean. When you approach them, they can dive in the water. They can be eaten by all sharks. Seal pups (HSE) Seal Pups are very common enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. They usually spawn in pairs. They are grey, disproportionate seals with plump bodies. Seal Pups are not available for all Hungry Shark Evolution versions or devices. Seal Pups can be hard to spot because their color is not very different to the color of the water they are in. Blob Fish HSW Blob fish can be found in all maps in the game. They can be eaten by any shark. They can be found deep under water. They are a good source of health and coins during a Gold Rush. Don’t worry they cannot kill you! HSE Can be found in deep water, Crab lair and Near Kempy's cave. Cuttlefish (HSW) Cuttlefish can be eaten by any shark and if you eat a group of them you are shown the accolade "Cuttle-dish". Humans Humans are prey can spawn on all regions in different forms. Some humans are violent depending on the type. Humans can be eaten by any shark. HSW * Life Guards * Arctic Soldiers * Arctic Researchers * Policemen * Swimmers * Tourists * Body Guards * Industrial Workers * Golfers * Divers * Jetskiers * Tube Men * Slum Dwellers * Pirate Gunners * Fishermen * Villagers HSE * Swimmers * Divers * Fishermen * Shark Finners * Eskimos * Beach Bystanders * Shark Man Mutant Creatures (HSW) Mutant creatures usually spawn around toxic waste or polluted water. They can be eaten by any shark and the only one that is aggressive towards you is the mutant dolphin that will bite. * Mutant Crooked Fish * Mutant Dolphin * Mutant Pustolio Killer Whales (HSW) Killer whales are hostile creatures that only spawn in the Arctic Ocean. To eat them you need a Tier L shark or higher. Turtles They're both passive creatures and both versions can give you a boost refill when you eat them. HSE Unlike World all the turtles are the same size. They're passive and take more effort to catch for weaker sharks. HSW There are 2 types of turtle in the game. Both versions can give you a boost refill when you eat them. Giant turtles can only be eaten by tier M sharks or higher while small turtles can be eaten by any shark. Both versions can give you a boost refill when you eat them. Birds Birds are passive prey that can be usually found in the sky depending on the species. HSE * Pelicans * Exotic Bird * Penguins * Space Pelicans HSW * Pelicans * Seagulls * Atlantic Puffins * Parrots * Emperor Penguins * Gem Birds * Storks Whales Whale are a type of prey that usually spawn in low quantities. They can only be eaten by Tier XXL sharks or higher. If you want the eat them as a source of a lot of coins, do it in gold or mega gold rich. Golden whales are legends. Generally two can be found near the Sunken Temple in the Arabian Sea. Stingrays Stingrays are violent creatures that can only be eaten by Tier S sharks or higher. They take turns attacking in groups, and their stings are problematic for smaller sharks. Angler Fish Angler fish are violent creatures that can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. They are often found in packs and prefer and hit-and-run strategy when attacking. watch out, they can shred a tier M shark fast. Crabs HSW Crabs are creature that can be found on all maps in the game. There are 4 types: * Small Crabs * Medium Crabs * Big Crabs * Spider Crabs Only Tier S sharks or higher can eat Spider Crabs. Only Tier M sharks or higher can eat all crabs. HSE The crabs in HSE are similar except that HSE has a Crab Boss. Squid (HSW) Squid can be found in all maps and when approached they will swim off fast and spray ink to hurt your shark. They can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. The Arctic Ocean has a place consisting of only squids and is a good source of food, sometimes a daily chest will spawn here. Patagonian Tooth Fish (HSW) Like Angler fish, Patagonian tooth fish are more dangerous in groups and like barracudas the can be eaten by any shark. Lion Fish Lion fish can sting you if you attack. They can only be eaten by Tier L sharks or higher. Sailfish Sailfish are fast and violent prey that have quick attacks. They can be eaten by any shark. Barracuda Barracuda are fish that will bite your shark. The can be eaten by any shark which makes them a minor threat, but they do attack you in groups. Puffer Fish Pufferfish are harmful fish that appear in the Pacific Islands. Their attack method is inflating and causing damage to low tier sharks. Smaller sharks can only eat them while they’re deflated while higher tier sharks can always eat them. Non-living prey This part of the page is about all prey that is not a living creature. * Single-man * Deep Sea Sub * Small mines * Mega mines * Large mines * Fishing Boats * Harpoon Boats * Finning Boats * Police Boats * Helicopters * Army Choppers * Delivery Drone * Army Drone Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Fish Category:Mammal